It Takes Two to Tango: Till Death Do We Part?
by chrmdbabysisp5
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened if it was Prue and Cole who got together, not Phoebe and Cole? Prue and Cole were secretly together in life, but what happens when death interferes? Will they ever live again? Or be together in death? plese r
1. Chapter 1

**It Takes Two to Tango: Till Death Do We Part?**

Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened if it was Prue and Cole who got together, not Phoebe and Cole? Prue and Cole were secretly together in life, and now in death will they be together forever?

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Charmed. BUMMER!

Chapter 1: Is Dying Really My Destiny?

(Prue's POV)

"Is this really it? That's my life? What the hell? This can't be it! I mean, I know that Death told me this was going to happen, but not now! Not so soon! I can't do this now, I can't!" The thoughts wrapped quickly around my brain, practically squeezing it with the mass amounts energy. "I still have so much to live for! I still have to get married, have kids, grandkids…and what about my sisters? I need to see them grow up too! I was the one who raised them, after all! I should be able to see the whole outcome…that's just not fair!"

This place that I was in was very unlike any other place I had ever been before. This was nothing like almost dying. This was the real thing. And I knew it with every fiber in my being. Or what was left of my being.

I knew exactly where I was, of course. Being a witch and all, I knew everything about death and being in limbo, yadda yadda yadda. But it had never happened to me! I had always been saved before I could be too far gone. To tell you the truth, I'm still kind of shocked Leo hadn't been able to save me…he always had before. I can't imagine what went wrong this time.

My thoughts suddenly switched gear and immediately turned to someone who I couldn't live without…Cole…oh God! I can't live without him! Except I'm dead so…I can't die without him! Wait that sounds wrong…I can't be without him! There you go! Cole Turner is the one and only love for me…we were meant to be! As usual Phoebe went lusting for him, but hey…I was the one who almost ran him over in the first place! Well not literally. We met back when I was working for Buckland's. I was on my way to the auction and he was standing in the elevator. The door was about to close and so I made a dash for it. He held the door open for me, I almost ran him over, and the rest is history.

I began feeling a slight breeze, and shivered. This was odd considering I was dead, so I thought I would have outgrown shivering by now. But all of a sudden, what seemed like a mini tornado appeared, and a figure began to get visible. The figure came closer…and closer…and closer. Finally, the wind stopped, and the figure was right in front of me.

I stood there, shocked for a minute. At first, I could not register what my eyes were seeing. I mean, I could see it…but my brain didn't believe it.

I took a deep breath. "Is that really you or am I just dreaming? Because if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up." I said, firmly.

"No baby…it's me." The voice said softly.

I sighed thankfully and wrapped my arms around his broad, strong shoulders…my safe haven.

"Cole…" I breathed. "Thank god."

**A/N: So! What do you think? Please review! (no flames necessary!) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I stood there just hugging him as tight as I could. My breath got slower as I calmed down. As long as he was here, I would be okay. Not great, but it would be doable.

I let go after a long, long time. I looked in his eyes and he looked in mine.

"We're in trouble aren't we?" Cole asked at last, breaking the silence.

I smiled. "Yeah, I guess so." I replied.

"Well, as long as we're here…" He said, and leaned down and kissed me.

It was probably the best kiss I have ever had. It was everything a kiss should be…powerful, gentle, loving, everything. It was exactly what I needed right then and there. Just something to tell me this wasn't a dream. Because I definitely couldn't have dreamt that kiss.

When we finally broke apart, I felt completely different. I knew obviously we were going to get out of here. I wasn't dead yet. But I just felt…changed. If this was death then I had a lot to look forward to when it was my time to die. But this wasn't it. I just knew it.

"So what are we going to do know?" I asked him.

"Well, judging by the looks of things, it looks as if we are supposed to go through one of those two doors." Cole said

"Oh." I replied, looking at the two doors I hadn't noticed before.

"Why two doors? And why do I have the feeling that they should have Heaven and Hell written on them?" I asked

"Um…I don't know. But I do know that no matter what happens, we will be together." Cole said

"That better happen." I replied, squeezing his hand.

"But I don't think it's a Heaven and Hell situation. I feel like it's something else." Cole commented.

"Why do you figure?" I asked

"Well, because we're magical. We don't believe in Heaven vs. Hell in the afterlife." Cole reasoned

"Oh…makes sense. Well, I say let's do it." I replied.

"Okay." Cole said.

We squeezed hands one more time, took a breath, and walked towards the doors.

**A/N: Okay, okay okay. So I know that was kind of a short chapter, but I'm still trying to work out some of the details in this story. I'm really excited about it and I hope you are too! Please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**A/N: By the way, this story contains all four sisters. For now.**

(Prue POV)

Cole and I stepped through the door on the right. My eyes (and his) immediately closed due to the brightness of the light around us. Then, all of a sudden, we were standing on clouds.

"Shit." Was my first thought.

Then, in all of about 20 or so seconds, a sight appeared that I never thought I'd ever be glad to see- Elders!

"Prudence Halliwell. Cole Turner. Welcome to Elderland*."

I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times before my eyes could get used to the brightness.

"Whoa." I heard Cole breathe from besides me. I turned to see what he was looking at.

My jaw dropped.

It was astonishing. No wonder Leo loved to spend time up here and tolerated the Elders. This would be totally worth it.

The view was just amazing. Sparkling fountains covered the place, stars and the sun out at the same time. There were beautiful gardens and swimming pools with water as still and as clear as ice. The weather was perfect- nice and warm with a touch of a warm breeze blew through. It was everything and anything. It was past, present and future. It was just so hard to describe all that was there, my eyes had trouble taking it all in.

"Are we in Heaven?" I asked, still not sure exactly what was going on.

"Not quite. You are still in judgment." One of the Elders replied.

"Oh. What are we getting judged for?" Cole asked, with a touch of nervousness in his voice.

"Oh, nothing bad. Just a judgment for if you would like to be a whitelighter or if you believe it is your time to go." The Elder explained.

That really hit me. Five minutes ago, I would have screamed, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!!! But now that I've seen what lies ahead, I wanted nothing more than to run out to the gardens and never leave.

That was before the pictures of my sisters faces popped up in my head. On by one, I saw a roll of memories fly by in a slow motion appearance. Piper. Phoebe. Paige. Memories just scrolling on by until I shook my head to get rid of the images. Even though, I still saw them in the background as I tried to pay attention to what was going on.

"Time has been stopped down on Earth. It will begin again once you two must make your decision. And your decision must be made together. If you choose to live here, then you will become Elders and work with us. If you choose to live, you will live as whitelighters but you will be able to live with your family. And do not worry- you will be together accepted as a couple once you return." The Elder finished explaining

Cole and I looked at each other in complete shock. To tell you the truth, I was kind of hoping for something like this but the longer I was dead, the less hope I had had.

"Wow. That's…surprising." I finally said, breaking the silence. "Is this something you always do for dead witches?" I asked

"Actually, it is quite a rarity to get this sort of treatment. See, the whole thing works like this. Each dead witch gets judgment based solely on their own lives. As a Charmed One, you get extra treatment. And you and Cole get treatment because of the sacrifices you made in your past lives." The Elder said.

Cole had been quite up until this point. "But why am I here? Not that I'm complaining or anything," he said, then quickly glancing at me before he continued "but I'm half demon. Why would I be in witch judgment?"

This time the Elder hesitated. Taking a breath before starting, he said, "Well…for one thing, you have had quite the extraordinary life. As I said, you've given up a lot for these witches and we believe you're more than the ordinary demon. Second, you and Prue have a powerful bond which by law and nature we cannot break. Finally, well…you're not just a demon."

Our jaws dropped. "Not…not…just a demon???" Cole asked, shocked.

"Yes. See, your mother, as you know, was a demon. However, the man she had you with was not quite as human as she had believed. He was more or less an undercover witch. Very powerful, in fact. He was sent a long time ago to seek answers about a plot we had discovered that involved your mother. They fell in love, and now here you are." The Elder said carefully, glancing at Cole cautiously to see his reaction.

**A/N: Hehe! Hope you liked that chapter…that last part was something I just sort of came up with. Thought it would be an interesting concept. Oh and, for "Elderland" I'm not really sure if that's what it's actually called, I know they just call it "Up There" in the show, but I just thought Elderland sort of fit there. So yeah, Please REVIEW! **


End file.
